A Saiyan's Love
by WillowBriefs00
Summary: WARNING- has mention of abuse and strong language. May have adult scenes later on Beerus X OC


**Oc sheet**

Name: Willow Briefs

Nick Name: Will

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Age: A few months older than Goku

Race: Saiyan

Height: 5ft 2in

Weight: 194 pounds

Power level when calm: 10

Power level when angry: undermined

Ki blast color: purple

Birthday: January 26

Personality: fun loving, sarcastic, energetic, easy to upset, protective, motherly, sisterly, friendly, etc.

Likes: food, music, anime, creepy pasta, scary movies, animals, flying, drawing, color guard, sparing, her friends, books, writing, etc.

Dislikes: new men, bullies, her earth father, being woken up, being restrained, spiders, in closed dark spaces, being forgotten, being abandoned, etc.

Interesting facts: in addition to going super Saiyan, when she is fully angry, her eyes turn black and red as her skin turns white. Lives in America. Still has tail and can control ozaru.

Bio: She was born alongside Goku, and was sent with him to destroy earth, but was sent to the other side of the planet, she was found by her earth father named Dilerion. When she was about 9, he raped her for many years. When she was 16, she ran from him, after a long while, she found herself alone. She was afraid of humans in every way, she feared them, but when she met Bulma, She was given, food, clothes, and a friend. Soon, Bulma asked for her to join in the adventure and allow her to be adopted by the Briefs, a few months later they met Goku. She was afraid, until she saw his tail. She was so happy to have found someone with a tail as well, and they became best friends immediately. She went threw everything with the whole gang and now is back in America working for The American branch of Capsule Corp. She missed the first party so, she hasn't met Beerus and Whis yet.

 **Prologue**

' _Give it to me, I'm worth it!'_

"Unnnn?" I groan slightly angry at being woken up.

Picking up my cell phone and pressing the answer button "Speak" I grumble

"WILLOW! GUESS WHAT TODAY IS!" Bulma yelled through the phone causing me to hold the phone away from my ear and fall off the bed.

" ** _Saturday_** , Bulma, do you know what fucking time it is right now?" I ask rubbing my rump from the fall and going to the kitchen for a drink.

"It's only 2:00 in the eve- shit! I'm so sorry will, I was so excited that I forgot." Bulma said in a rush after the difference in time zones finally sunk in.

"Ehhh" I started shrugging "I needed to get a drink anyways, so what's up?" I say getting a glass of milk.

"It's my birthday! I was wondering if you could come over and celebrate with us! "She said hopefully

"Sure, been a while since I've seen mom and dad, and of course my sister" I said after rinsing out the empty cup and heading back to my room to get my things and get dressed as well as pack.

"YEY!" She said happily "I can't wait to see you and you can meet my bulla" She said and I grabbed the presents for her and her kids.

"Yea, I'll be over in a few minutes, and if it's ok I'll stay for a bit, it's been dull over here." I stated as I finished packing.

"Ok! And be careful where you instant transmit in front of! Remember Yamcha?" She cautioned and laughed

"Hey that was funny, and he deserved it. Ok sis, I'll let ya off here." I said and we said our good byes.

While I was on the call I had already finished packing and was ready with my little duffle and presents. Sighing, I talked to my neighbor and had them watch my house for a while and would pay them after I came back. Going back I pick everything back up and instant transmit into midair.

 **Chapter 1**

For a little while, I let myself fall as I allow my eyes to adjust.

I take off in a burst of speed. While flying, I think about returning home to my family and seeing everyone, I causes me to feel warm and fuzzy in the chest. I smile as I gain speed till the estate comes into view. As I near it, notice that Bulma had opened my window, so that I could land in my room and put my things down. Which I did with a sigh and sat on my bed.

"It's good to be home." I say as I stretch and head toward the door.

On the way down, I see mom and dad, as I like to call them, and we walk down to the court yard together and catching up. As we exit the house, they point me over to where Bulma is and I see that she is extravagant with the decorations as ever. As I walk up, she is talking to Krillin, 18, and Piccolo.

"Well, well, well. Someone's still got the taste of extravagance, huh?" I say stopping behind her and giving her jumper cables.

Squealing she turns around to yell at me, but then hugs me before she could.

"Well, for a second there I thought you missed me, how's things goin' sis?" I say as I laugh at her exited behavior.

"Will, I missed you so much!" She said as she released me and fucked up my hair.

"Missed ya to sis, how's Marron doing, 18, Krillin?" I say nodding to each one

"She defiantly growing" Krillan said as he looked at her playing with pan and bulla.

I turn to look at them and then scan the party for the other Saiyans. I see Gohan with his wife, Videl watching over their child, Pan I think it was. I see Trunks and Goten playing with a soccer ball in the field, and then I stop when I see Goku Talking to two people who I have no idea who they are. One is a tall baby-blue skinned man, with a kind of whipped cream-like hairstyle and the other was a shorter purple colored one that resembled a cat. The part that made me most interested was that I could not sense their power levels, it was as if they didn't exist. I had not realized I'd been staring until I noticed the purple one staring back at me. Embarrassed, I turned my head away as I felt heat rise to my cheeks and went to look for my brother-in-law. As I was walking past the Buffet table, the smell of food reminded me that I had not gotten breakfast before I left and my stomach was growling at me like a rabid beast.

"Fine, Vegeta can wait till I eat. Though as I go to grab a plate, I am stopped by Goku and the two strangers.

"Hey will, when did you get here?" Goku said looking down at me

"Few minutes ago, sup?" I say as I grab a plate and get some food.

"Just talking to Beerus and Whis. Their awesome." He says as the other two were grabbing food to, I had to force myself not to stare, they were new people and I was curious of them.

I had grabbed a pudding cup before Buu noticed that they had put more out and came to get the rest of it. Yawning I walk with Goku and them over to a table by the pool. Sneaking glances at the two strangers, I begin eating. Who are these strangers and what do they purple one seems very interesting.

"So, if i may ask, who are you guys?" I asked the two strangers as I take a drink.

" I suppose introductions are in order " the blue one said " This is Beerus, God of destruction"the blue man said as he gestured to the purple one who was staring at me in a sort of analyzing way." And I am whis, Beerus' attendant."

"Sup. I'm Willow, nice ta meet cha." I say extending my hand to them

The one named Whis took it first and gave it a light, almost hesitant, shake. The other one took my hand firmly yet still gently and kissed it, then shook it. Blushing and looking away I shake it back and retract my hand.

"So a god of destruction, huh? Sound cool." I say as I take a drink, still not looking at him till I know for sure that my face has cooled down.

"Yeah!" Goku chimed in and laughed. " And me and Vegeta can turn into gods as well."

"Awwwww. Lucky!" I say staring at him and laughing," why didn't you tell me!"

"Say Whis. I remember you saying that there was one Saiyan that was on another part of this planet, the last female I believe it was, could this be her?" I hear Beerus ask Whis.

"That is correct lord Beerus. She is indeed the last female Saiyan left. And she seems to be a very hyper one." Whis said as he took a bite of ice cream, Watching me talk and laugh with Goku.

"Excuse me, Mr. Beerus." I say a little nervously.

Turning his head in question, which makes me blush more." Yes?" He said giving his full attention to me.

"Well, I heard you never had a pudding cup, so I thought I'd give you mine." I say not looking at him and blushing a deep red as I hand the desert cup over.

Goku looks between us in shock. And Whis raises an eyebrow. Beerus stopped for a minuet and then excepted the dessert and I went back to eating with a large blush on my face.

"Wow. Will never gives her food to other people, unless they're kids! Beerus, you must be special." Goku said in astonishment making me blush even redder.

"I-I'm going to look for Vegeta." I say quickly and stand. "Mr. Beerus, Mr. Whis" I say as I bow a little "Thank you for allowing me to meet and spend time with you. see ya." And then I quickly walk away looking for my brother-in-law

 **Chapter 2**

Point of view change to 3rd/ with Beerus, Whis, and Goku

"She is quite strange, isn't she Goku?" Whis Said after she had traveled out of sight

"Nah, that's just her. She's just the way she was when i met her, but a lot more relaxed." Goku said chuckling

"Relaxed? What do you mean?" Whis asked

"uh...Bluma told me that if anyone asked about what happened to WIllow and why she's like she is, to go talk to her. I honestly don't know, She won't tell me." Goku said lightly at first, then becoming serious at the end.

After this both Beerus and Whis looked at eachother with a raised eyebrow (or beerus' lack of. lol)

"Goku, would you mind going and talking to your friends, we have a matter to attend to." Beerus said as he stood, curious of the female's past and the secret it held

"ok. Well i guess i'll see ya later." Goku said as he walked towards his group of friends and family

"We have matters to tend to my lord?" Whis said in a joking-yet-mocking manner

"Yes, i am quite curious of this Willow's past." Beerus said as he started towards Bulma's Table

 **point of view change back to first person with Will**

Walking towards the most likely place to find my brother-in-law, i keep trying to get rid of he heat that has resided in my cheeks. I am so lost in my mind that i don't see a stray black cat spot me and start coming towards me until it jumps on my shoulder and snuggles on my shoulder.

"Oh. Hi there little one." I say as i pet it's head

"Rizu, are you so in your head today that you wandered away from the party?" I hear Vegeta say as he ruffles my hair.

"No... I was looking for you." I say lightly punching him in the shoulder " Holy shit! your power level is through the roof!"

"I know, Kakarrot and I can become Super Syrian Gods and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, in other words our hair goes from red to blue." He said after seeing my confused face.

"Lucky! and you didn't tell me!" I say pouting.

" well, you were kind of on the other side of the world. Besides, your power level seems to have grown as well." Vegeta said

" Blame it on the underground boxing again." I say chuckling and scratching my cheek

Sighing My brother-in-law decided not to even go there. " Come on, let's go back to the party, I'm hungry." He said as he walked away and I scurried behind him

Walking back to the party, I bump into something squishy and fall to the ground "ow." I Say as I stand up and turn to give my apologies to whoever I bumped into, but was pulled into a hug by the pink creature know as buu.

"Willow is back! Buu missed Will!" He said in his high pitched voice and his antenna tickled my head.

"Buu, stop! that tickles" I say as he started to tickle my side and I burst out laughing

" Buu missed willow. Buu is happy that she is smiling again." Buu said as he stopped

"I missed you too." I said as I stand up from falling on my but.

"Buu gonna go eat pudding." He said as he walked away.

Standing up, I look over at the pool and remember that I brought my bathing suit and since it was such a warm day. I flew up to my room and changed into my one piece, flew to the pool, and jumped in. Everyone else who was in the pool were laughing and having a good time and I enjoyed the feel of the cooling water as it slid over me when my head broke the surface.

Laughing, I splash a lounging Videl making her fall off her raft and started a splashing war full of good times and drenching cool water. I played, laughed, ate, and had a great time, one that I had not had in about 4 years, all I know is that whenever I am with these guys, I am happy. I found myself looking forward to my vacation here even more.


End file.
